Don't Leave Me Alone
by LeJoriLover1993
Summary: This is a Jori one-shot. Tori has been away from Jade for two months and hasn't been communicating with her properly. She's never around and finally, Jade breaks. What does the raven haired girl assume? Drastic times call for drastic measures. Will both girls be pushed to their limit or will one snap before the other? Small Fluff/Some Angst. I own nothing. Rated High Teen. ENJOY!


**Tumblr Request.**

Anon_ asked:_ _"Can you do a jori story where Tori has been distant for two months but only bc she's working in a surprise for Jade & Jade gets lonely & cheats on her w/ beck & finds out she got pregnant?"_

* * *

_**Don't Leave Me Alone**_ _(High-Teen Rating for language and sexual themes. You have been warned)_

Beads of sweat roll off the Latina's forehead as she continues to practice the dance her choreographer assigned. Becoming a rising popstar was hard work and it took all of her efforts. Even though she was twenty-one, this work was too much for her to handle. Her other back-up dancers were doing the same and Tori, distracted, runs into one. _Crap! _she curses internally.

Zayn, the dancer the brunette ran into, smiles kindly at her. His dark green eyes look into Tori's soul and she blushes, pulling herself up. She runs a hand through her wild hair and chuckles nervously. "I'm so sorry," she wheezes, catching her breath. The dancer grins and waves it off but his smile dips as he notices faint bags under the Latina's eyes and her messy attire. His eyebrows furrow together.

"Why are you so tired, Tori?" he questions in his Australian accent. He tilts his head to the side. "You look exhausted." The dirty blond haired boy catches her eyes widening, her breath hitching. His protective side rises and he leads her to a far corner of the room. Tori doesn't even put up a fight, which he finds extremely peculiar. Zayn grabs her forearms and stares deeply into her eyes. An abyss of worry took over the bright green eyes. "What's wrong?"

The brunette opens her mouth to say something but nothing escapes her. She swallows thickly. "I just- Look, I'm trying to surprise my girlfriend on our third anniversary. I want to do something really nice but I need the money, and to get that money, I have to stay all day at work and I never see Jade. I go from job to job to job to get the money." Tori looks up at the Australian and frowns at his suddenly excited expression. "What's up?" The young man seems cool with this kind of situation. _Maybe he's had gay friends before, _Tori thinks with relief.

"The sky," Zayn jokes with a goofy grin. The brunette rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest impatiently. The blonde raises his hands in defeat. "Okay, I have a plan." He eyes her warily. "How long have you been doing this?"

Tori's gaze flits to the ground. "Two months," she mutters. His eyes widen as big as saucers. She raises her hand weakly in defense. "I know, I'm messed up." She slides against the wall, sitting on the cold tile floor. The tan girl covers her face in her hands. "I screwed up, Zayn," she wails. "I don't even know how she _feels _like anymore. I barely see and it's driving me insane but I haven't come up with the money yet!"

The green eyed boy kneels next to her and kisses her temple. "It'll be okay, Toro. I'll lend you the money you need for your anniversary surprise." Tori's eyes widen in shock. _Would he seriously do that? _

She shakes her head, declining his offer. "No," she mumbles shakily. "I have to earn the money. You won't give me anything. I don't deserve your help." The blond smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"Don't you see what this is doing to you, Tori?" he asks quietly. "You look like a mess and you seem depressed. Being away from Jade is killing you and I bet that it's killing her too." The brunette tenses, her muscles turning to stone. She never thought about how Jade would feel. "I'll give you my rainy day money and you can use it," he persuades.

After a long agonizing silence, she nods, rising to her feet. 'All right but I'm paying you back," she remarks stubbornly. Zayn shakes his head again, amused by this girl's reactions. A bright twinkle burns in her eyes. "I'll pay half?"

The dancer crosses his arms. "How much money do you need?" His voice is curious, not angry.

Tori rubs the back of her neck. "I need 500 dollars. I already earned like two thousand bucks." Zayn's eyebrow quirks up. "What?" she asks defensively. _Is it too much? _

A smile curls his lips. "Is that what you were worrying for? No, there is no need to pay me back, especially since it's that little." A sigh of relief passes out of the Latina's mouth and she grins at him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his check-book. Zayn scribbles some things on it and hands it to her. "Here, I think you'll need this," he states with a kind smile. The tan girl's eyes widen in surprise and hesitantly takes the money.

She tackles him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals in happiness. Her body is vibrating with joy and utter glee. _I can see Jade again! _Tori lets go and kisses his cheek in gratitude. She glances at the clock; 2:17pm. "I better go!" she exclaims, rushing off to plan her epic surprise for her lover. "If all goes well, it'll all be ready by tomorrow afternoon!" Her legs dash off, forgetting that she was still tired and wearing a small outfit. The biggest smile is on her face. _This will be the best anniversary yet! _She screams happily, not caring that people are staring.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the goth is at home with a certain Canadian on top of her. Her hands are shoved in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He groans, taking her lower lip between his teeth. A moan leaves the ravenette's mouth.

Beck's shirt and jeans are in a wrinkled pile, right next to Jade's tank top and her sweatpants. Moans echo along the walls as their undergarments join the floor.

They've been doing this for almost two months. Whenever Tori wasn't at home, which was most of the time, Jade would get lonely and call Beck over. First it was all friendly and then Beck crossed the line. He accidentally brushed his hand on her thigh on a movie night. They never did finish that movie.

Jade got tired of getting lame excuses from Tori when she was gone for days. She felt worthless, not knowing how hard Tori was working for her. Beck was as close as she could get. He still wasn't her Tori; soft, cute, and gentle. With Beck, it wasn't as gentle. The first time they started to go behind the Latina's back, he was slow and passionate. Now, it's like getting a simple fuck from her.

The pale girl started to believe that Tori was cheating on her and it hurt to barely see her girlfriend. That belief was starting to seem like fact when the brunette got distant, defensive and closed off. They haven't made love in months and getting a simple peck on the cheek was difficult. She thought that it was kind of like revenge, getting back at Tori as hard as she hurt her. Jade too, began to ignore her lover, acting like nothing had happened and it seemed that Tori was content with that.

But somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that Tori still loved her. Some days she thinks that more than others. Today was not that day.

The Canadian grunts, holding onto the bed covers, quickening his movements. Jade's nails run down his back, biting back a scream. Sometimes, Beck wasn't as easy and gentle as most people think. Oh, Jade's seen _all _of his sides, some more prettier than others. His thrusts are quick and hard. Even though he was enjoying himself, Jade almost never did.

Their bodies are slick with sweat and other bodily liquids. His hot, ragged breath is fanning her face. His eyes are darker than night. "Fuck…" he mutters, releasing himself. His motions stop once he's hit his climax. The olive skinned boy smirks at Jade's scrunched up face when she feels _him_ on her stomach. "Wouldn't want anymore problems, now would we?" he husks out, throwing on his boxers and a white wife beater.

Beck changes back into his clothes, sneaking glances at Jade's bare body. He almost jumped her right there. Even though this was wrong, he had never initiated it. It has always been Jade, thus making it her fault. The Canadian runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He smiles slyly at her. "See you around, Jade. Maybe tonight?" he winks, leaving their big apartment in LA.

The goth hears the door close and she sighs, looking at herself. Disgust is the first emotion she feels. _Why am I doing this? _she thinks. _Tori would never hurt me like this… Would she? _She shakes her head and redresses herself, cleaning the bedroom. Jade fixes the sex smelling house and takes a quick shower, draining herself from Beck's touch.

A painful knot forms in her lower abdomen as she throws herself at the toilet, emptying her stomach's contents. The back of her throat tastes like bile and she groans, slumping next to the toilet. Her body is still wet from the shower and she starts to shiver. Her eyes droop and she slaps herself awake.

_Why do I feel like shit? _she asks herself. Her eyes widen from the realization and jumps to her feet, rushing to the nearest drug store. The raven haired girl's movements are as fast as lightning. Jade quickly grabs a handful of pregnancy tests and quickly paying for them. The goth makes it home in nearly a minute and she goes to the bathroom, testing her worst theory.

That one minute feels like an eternity in hell. They have used protection so this wouldn't happen. Maybe the condom broke or something. It still wasn't good. Jade only hoped that she got food poisoning.

The stick beeps but it only confirms her worst nightmare: She's pregnant. With Beck's baby. Her affair was her entrance to Tartarus. Those two lines were the opposite of a crucifix.

A broken sob leaves her as she falls to her knees. Reality was crashing down her, suffocating her with the truth. All those simple fucks destroyed her life. She didn't want to be a mother; she didn't want Beck's baby inside of her. Jade wasn't ready for this. _What the fuck is wrong with you, West? You're pregnant because of your girlfriend's best friend! _

Her eyes widen, more tears pouring out. _Tori. _How was she going to react to this? "Shit," she curses. She lifts her head up as she curses at the heavens above her. "Motherfucking bullshit!" she yells. Jade flings herself at her bed. Their bed. "Fucking shit," she sobs. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

She cries more and collapses on the mattress, passing out. Beck doesn't return that night, but Jade has a feeling that he's fucking another prostitute. The goth has never had a worse sleep than that night. Everything seems so much duller, colder. She regrets it all.

* * *

An annoying beep brings Jade back to life. She groans, reaching over to her phone. It says, _2_ _Missed Calls: Tori Vega. _Her heart plummets to her stomach and it burns in the acids. "Fuck," she mutters, checking what time it is; 11:08am.

The tattooed girl sits up, running a hand through her hair. She cleans her mascara streaked face and takes another shower but this one takes longer. She lets the hot jets burn her back, her head low in shame. The young woman vomits yet again and changes into a more Jade-like outfit. There's a knock on the door and she rolls her eyes, taking a long sip from her coffee.

When she opens the door, she almost chokes on her drink. Warm brown eyes gaze into the surprised blue green. Tori grins shyly, holding a bouquet of dark blue and purple flowers. It almost feels like the first time they went out, so innocent and carefree. Now it's awkward and uneasy. "Hi," she greets, leaning over and kissing Jade's cheek. The raven haired girl's eyes flutter close as she feels those warm butterflies and tingles again. She never felt like this when Beck kissed her. "C-Can I come in?" the Latina asks cautiously.

With her barely around, it looked like this was only Jade's apartment. The goth nods, allowing her in. Guilt was eating her alive. "Why didn't you come in yourself?" she asks instead.

Tori chuckles sadly. "I, uh, lost the keys to the apartment. Larry still let me in." Larry was the building supervisor. He watched over everything and he must know about Beck and Jade. The ravenette gnaws on her lip. Vega's eyes lock on West's and she grins. "So, I know that I haven't been around lately and you have every reason to be angry but I had a very good reason to be out so much." She sighs, running a hand through her wavy hair, scrunching up her nose. A smile tugs on Jade's lips. _She looks so cute, _she muses. "I have been working during that entire time, Jade. I wasn't partying and getting drunk or going behind your back. I was just so busy with work that I isolated myself from you."

The pale girl's heart beats harder. _I didn't go behind your back. _She chokes on a sob and passes it as a measly cough. "Tori-"

The tan girl raises a hand. "No, don't tell me that you're not mad. You're _pissed _with how I acted and I was just a secretive bitch about everything. I'm sorry and to make it up," she lifts her other hand. The nimble fingers hold onto two cruise tickets to the best boat cruise in LA. Tears brew behind the goth's eyes at her girlfriend's kindness. _How did I ever come to deserve her? _"I've worked my ass off for these and it's my anniversary present to you." Jade freezes. She never even thought about their anniversary. She was too busy acting like a desperate whore.

A nasty taste welds up in her mouth. "You didn't have to do that, Tor." The Latina shakes her head and kisses her, wrapping her arms around her waist. The kiss was soft, passionate. Jade had missed this.

"I love you," Tori whispers, leaning her forehead on her lover's. Jade's body trembles with regret and guilt. Her girlfriend stares at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

The ravenette closes her eyes. "I can't do this, Tori," she murmurs.

"D-Do what?" the brunette asks shakily. The scissors loving girl rips away from the bronze skinned girl.

"This!" she exclaims, tears falling. Her chest is heaving as she clutches it. "I fucking _betrayed _you." Vega looks at her in shock, her lower lip quivering. _What is she talking about? _

Tori swallows rather thickly. "How did you betray me?" she inquires seriously. Her voice is robotic, flat. All the cheerfulness has been sucked away. Jade stays quiet. The brunette loses it. "How did you betray me!" she demands, her chest hurting. Her hands are clenched.

The ivory skinned girl opens her mouth but holds back tears. Tori finally looks around, observing that the apartment is a mess. Her jaw goes slack as she turns back to her lover. She is surprised by the red, watery eyes. "I'm pregnant," Jade whispers shallowly.

The world is crushing Tori under its weight, squishing her into nothingness. Her face falls, her eyes wide, her body loose. _Jade cheated on me, _she repeats in her head. Every time she says it, her emotions flare. _Jade fucking cheated on me! _

Said girl reaches out to her but Tori recoils immediately, her body stiffening. "How long?" she utters quietly. She doesn't answer so the Latina takes a step forward, meeting her head on. "How long, Jadelyn?" she snaps. The tattooed girl flinches at the use of her full name. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

"About two months ago." Tori's fists tighten so much that her knuckles become the pale shade of Jade's face.

"With who?" she asks angrily. Her dark eyes dart to the blue ones and they remind Jade of a furious bull.

As if on cue, the Canadian saunters in. The raven haired girl winces at Karma's bite in the ass. Tori understands her girlfriend's body motions. "Hey, Jade," Beck starts, on his phone, unaware of the situation uncoiling in front of him. "I'm not in the mood for sex right now. Can you just cook me some breakfast? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." He smirks and looks up, a look of horror flashing on his face.

A severely pissed off Tori Vega was standing before him. Before he could take in another breath, she was on him, punching his lights out. "How fucking could you!" she spits, upper cutting his jaw. She lands another blow in the middle of his face, blood squirting everywhere. "You motherfucking son of a goddamn bitch!" she roars. Her boot collides with Beck's most vulnerable place and he collapses to his knees, holding his groin. Tears of pain escape his eyelids. "So, you knocked up my girlfriend?" she snarls.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he cries out. Blood was all over the two dark skinned people. Jade was trying to restrain her insane girlfriend but she pulls away. "I didn't mean to get her pregnant!"

"Then you shouldn't have ever done it at all!" Tori growls. Pissed was not even close to what she was feeling. "You just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you?"

A pair of strong arms go around her waist and she squirms against their grip. "Let go!" she commands in a dark tone. Jade has never seen her lover like this. Not even when she refused to watch the Polar Express on Christmas Eve.

"Shh, Tori," Zayn mutters into her ear. His arms are strong and he is pale, almost like Jade. Jealousy pricks her at the sight of them. "Calm down, Toro. I'll take care of this piece of trash." His green eyes pierce the boy's bloody body. "You sure can be feisty when you need to be."

The brunette snorts and loosens her way out of his grip. "Thank you, Zayn. If you hadn't stopped me," her eyes darken, "No one could." She rubs her face with her hand. "Can you get him out of here? I never want to see him again. His presence is almost unbearable." The Australian nods, carrying the unconscious boy out.

Jade tries to say something but Tori beat her to it. "Why? Why didn't you tell me that you felt lonely and abandoned? I could've gone back to you in less than a heartbeat. You, I'm not even sure anymore."

"I'm sorry, Tori, okay?" she cries. "I haven't regretted anything else more in my life than this. I seriously fucked up." The tan girl grunted in agreement. "What do I do about the baby?"

Her girlfriend sighs. "I don't know, Jade. It's your call not mine. You can have it or get an abortion. It's your baby…not ours." The raven haired girl almost dies at the melancholy tone in her voice. "I'm just gonna go, okay? Think about your choices." She leans in to kiss Jade but the tattooed girl grips her biceps, smashing their mouths together.

"Don't leave me alone," she murmurs lower than a whisper. Vega sighs and takes her pale hand. They were complete opposites; not one without the other.

"I love you too, Jade," Tori whispers, kissing her collarbone. Something changed that day. Tori was not as easily fooled and Jade always second thought things. Tori's kisses weren't the same. There was still raw anger and betrayal in each one and Jade could feel it.

Even though the couple survived the hatred and anger, they got stronger and trusted each other more over time. There were slip ups but not as much. Jade decided to not abort the child and gave it away to an orphanage. She just couldn't handle the fact that the child was conceived upon her foolishness. Beck was never heard from again and Tori was okay with that. They went on their anniversary cruise a year after and that's where they fell in love again.

Jade was lucky. As the saying goes: _"You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lost it, you can never get it back." _Yes, she lost part of Tori but she got it again and she's sure to never lose it again.

"Don't leave me alone," the raven haired girl whispers as they cuddle up after making love. Bronze arms go around a pale waist and Tori plants kisses on her shoulder. They hear the soft waves crash against the ship.

The brunette tightens her grip on her girlfriend and smiles. "I'm here, Jade. Always." With those words, the couple falls asleep in each other's embrace, content that they'll always have each other.

**The End**


End file.
